For the Love of a Brother
by xsilicax
Summary: Aragorn grieves for a child he could not save. Please Rr I live on feedback!


Title: For the Love of a Brother

Author: XsilicaX

Disclaimer: Own nothing, but Nal and the grave, and the idea!

Rating: PG (quite a lot of grief)

For the Love of a brother

'Rosa, cherished sister. 

She gave her life for the love of a brother.'

Aragorn knelt before the gravestone, one calloused hand reaching out to caress the engraving. A distant rumble of thunder was ignored as he laid the sweet smelling flowers, he had collected, against the cold slab marker. Head bowed, he muttered a silent prayer for the child's soul, lifting his head at a loud sniff in his ear. Instantly he flung an arm around the boy standing beside him, who turned his tousled sandy head into the ranger's shoulder, and clung to him. As the child sobbed Aragorn maintained a firm grip on him, hugging him close to let him know he wasn't alone, whispering comfort in his ears, though there was little to be had for either of them. The two held the embrace for some time, oblivious to the cold wind that whipped leaves across the glade. Eventually the boy spoke muffled words into Aragorn's shoulder. 

"Why did she have to die?" He hiccupped then, and leaning back gazed earnestly at Aragorn's face, searching for the truth. "I did not want her to die for me."

Aragorn straightened, gently cupping the boy's face in his hands, stroking away the tear tracks. "She loved you, little one. You were the most important thing to her, and she would do anything for you." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes again, almost instantly. 

"I did not ask her to do this, she should have stayed where I told her to. Why didn't she listen to me?  If she hadn't left me she wouldn't have been hurt. It's my fault she is dead." Aragorn pulled him close again at this. 

"Nal, it is not your fault. The hunters who set the trap are the ones responsible. As soon as you are returned to your village I will hunt them down and punish them. I will avenge Rosa; you have my word on this." None who saw that glint in his eyes directed at them were left unscathed, and it was shining now, in anticipation.

Nal's grief shone abruptly with anger. "I would go with you. It is my sister they have killed, I would defend her memory." 

"Nal, you cannot go with me." The dangerous glint faded as his gaze returned to the child's face. Softening he planted a gentle kiss on Nal's forehead, smoothly brushing away an errant lock of hair. "I face many dangers along my path, it is not your lot to carry my burdens. You have more than enough of your own." The boy nodded, resigned, he had learnt that when Aragorn said no he meant it.

"Never forget your sister. Remember how much she loved you, how much she brightened your life, and use what she taught you; use it to bring purpose to your life. Strive hard and achieve your dreams, this is what you can do to honour her memory. This is what she would want you to do." Aragorn spoke from bitter experience of loss.

Nal pulled away from him then, turning to leave, grief and anger raging as one. "How would you know what she wanted? You didn't know her! You couldn't heal her! You found her and brought her back, only to watch her die. Why couldn't you heal her?"  He limped away then, sobs shaking him so hard he stumbled and would have fallen but for Aragorn's grip.

"It was poison Nal. Rosa had too much of it in her system, so tiny was she, she could not resist it. Even if, by some miracle, I had healed her she would most certainly have been frail or crippled for life." The skies opened and shed their burden, weeping even as did the pair below. "I would have given anything I owned to heal her, you know this, you saw how I tried. Elbereth, please say you understand."

The boy saw the truth in his eyes and hurled himself back into Aragorn's arms, tears flowing again. "I miss her Strider. I miss her voice, I can't hear her singing anymore." He sobbed again, "I never thought I'd miss that."

Aragorn smiled sadly, in remembrance. "We never appreciate those we love enough until they have left us. The memories will always be bittersweet, but they are yours and you will never forget her." Arms wrapping around the boy again, he could feel the shudders of grief running through him, combining with the chill of the weather.

"I am all alone now, there is no-one left." Nal sighed as he leant closer into Aragorn's embrace. He buried his face into the ranger's chest as he was enclosed in the folds of the warm, dry cloak.

"You will find others who love you, who you will love. It may take time, but you will open up to another again." Nal snuggled deeper into his arms, comforted by these words, though he did not believe them. Protected from wind and rain, emotionally exhausted, he slept.

The two sat there, sheltered from the storm, long into the night; grief held temporarily held at bay. Long after the boy slept Aragorn sat watching the rain dripping down the gravestone, flowers made glorious as the lightning reflected in the raindrops that settled on them. Long did he sit there grieving for both Nal, and the one was too late to save.

"Ea na gwiil, mellon nin, Namaarie."

The End.

A/N – Thanks to all who helped me out with the elvish. Any mistakes are all my own, and please don't hesitate to point them out (how else will I learn!).

[1] Be at peace (ease) my friend. Goodbye.


End file.
